


Rend

by maplegriffin



Category: Arena of Valor (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Canon Temporary Character Death, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplegriffin/pseuds/maplegriffin
Summary: You wonder where it all went wrong.(or, how arduin became what he is now.)





	Rend

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, this fic was created with inspiration from Arduin's bio/story thing. Many liberties have been taken. Just wanted to get this out, tbh.

 

 

 

It burns.

 

The Frostfire burns like the coldest winters of the North, it burns like the freezing waters of glacier lakes, it burns so cold that you don't believe that you should even be able to _think_ , right now. Much less wonder where it all went wrong.

 

The charge was looking good leading up to the Icy Terrain, and even then, you provided a path through the field, trying your best to fight through the magic practically suffocating you.

 

You distantly hear the screams and cries of pain from your men and _his_. The helpless sounds from your warriors compared little to the current pain of Frostfire burning your body with such a deep chill, you couldn't do anything but suffer silently.

 

You could hear the demoness' laughter and the smugness practically radiating from her body. You paid it no mind, as the pain, the pain, the pain, it hurts, the pain, the burning, it hurts _so much_.

 

You could feel the last of your mortal body burn away when the consequences of your actions weigh down on you. It suddenly hits you that he was right. You should have listened to him.

 

And now that your body has been burnt to ash and all that remains is your soul and Veera's subtle smirk and her hand reaching for you, all you can think of is;

 

 _I'm sorry, Thane_.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

" _Lead the charge to Avalon. I will personally deal with Thane myself._ "

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
